Lisanna X Male Reader I've Known You In A Past Life
by FusionDragonSlayer
Summary: They knew each other before. A young man from Edolas suddenly appears on Earthland and jogs back some happy memories of the time they spent together.
1. A New Member

Lisanna had just gotten back to Fairy Tail a few months prior to the announcement Master Makarov had made. He spoke of a new guild member and the guild hall erupted with all sorts of chatter and gossip. The white haired girl smiled softly, sitting next to Elfman at a table with Cana who was drinking as usual. "Hey Elfman?" She asked softly

"What's up little sis'?" He sighed a bit.

"What do you think the new member will be like?"

Elfman looked down a bit. "We'll never know until he or she gets here."

Lisanna pouted playfully. "But big brother~ What do you think their gender will be?"

"All I can say is that if it's a man, it had better be a real man." Elfman sighed a bit more, his eyes straying over towards Evergreen.

Lisanna smiled a bit and stood up from the table and bid her brother goodbye, going to talk with Mirajane and possibly get some answers. Mira only smiled and told her that the new fella would be at the guild hall shortly. The white haired female walked off again, moving to sit by herself at a table when there was gasping heard as the door opened. A male with short black and red hair walked in, his leather trench coat swaying from the strong breeze that had been picking up outside.

The male looked confused as he was greeted by everyone, seemingly over whelmed by the warm welcome. Mirajane walked over and the two spoke briefly before the male got a purple guild mark on the top of his right shoulder. He smiled at her a bit, shaking her hand before kissing it gently in greetings. Lucy stared from a distance with Natsu, both of them confused as to why the male was being so polite.

Natsu grinned at Lucy. "Maybe he's a suck up?" He and the girl let out a laugh, nodding with each other and earning themselves a glare from Erza, making both of them freeze up and apologize to her quickly.

Happy flew over to the new male, landing on two paws in front of the other. "Hello."

The male grinned softly before leaning down and petting the cat. "Hello little exceed. You're quite adorable." He continued petting Happy before Pantherlily approached him, slapping the wizard on the back of the head. "What the hell Lily?"

Lily sighed a bit, casting a glare at him. "You were supposed to stay on Edolas! Why have you come here?"

The male quickly raised his hands up, shaking his head rapidly. "I have no clue. One moment, I was almost asleep and the next I was here on Earth Land. I knew I had to get a job so I found the best guild out there." He grinned at Lily, who in turn let out a soft groan. The cat just walked away, shaking his head at the wizard.

Lisanna walked over to the male, a soft smile on her lips. "Hello there. I'm Lisanna."

The male's grin turned into a shy smile. "Hello Lisanna. I'm [y/n]. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He knelt down and kissed her hand gently before standing upright once again to look the girl in the eye.

Lisanna blushed softly, her smile widening a bit. "You too [y/n]"

**Note: Okay so, I was really bored at midnight so I wrote this instead of trying to fall asleep. I hope you like it~ Please do comment as I would love to hear what things people have to say about my writing as it helps one improve exponentially.**


	2. First Encounter

_Flashback: Lisanna walked over to the male, a soft smile on her lips. "Hello there. I'm Lisanna."_  
_ The male's grin turned into a shy smile. "Hello Lisanna. I'm [y/n]. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He knelt down and kissed her hand gently before standing upright once again to look the girl in the eye._

_ Lisanna blushed softly, her smile widening a bit. "You too [y/n]"_

Present:  
He smiled at her, looking into her blue eyes as Lily patted him on the shoulder. "Well, we should probably investigate why you came here." He said flatly.

"But Lily. I would like to meet the people here. And besides... I think I know why now." He smiled gently at the exceed, petting him on the head before smiling at Lisanna. Pantherlily heaved a sigh as he jumped down, going over to Gajeel. The male grinned a bit at looked back over at Lisanna who had a smile on her lips. "Sorry about that miss. Lily can be kind of a hothead."

She grinned a bit as she looked at him. "You don't have to call me miss. Just call me Lisanna." As she finished, Elfman called for her to go out on a job. "I'll be back. Could we talk then?"

He nodded slightly. "But of course. I'll see you soon. Lisanna." The male blushed and averted his gaze.

"See you soon then [y/n]!" She ran off to her brother, the grin still on her face. "What'll we be doing brother?" The girl's voice was a bit small as she cast a glance behind her at the male who was talking with Wendy.

Elfman smiled and handed her a piece of paper. "Just a job dealing with thugs. They aren't real men after all." He nodded once before walking out the door with Lisanna at his heels.

"You need to be more careful when you talk to people here. We don't want anyone to discover that you're from Edolas." Pantherlily spoke to the male quietly.

He pouted a bit, rolling his [e/c] eyes. "I don't get why we can't... Maybe someone will know something at tell me how to get back? But, I don't really want to go back actually. It's really nice here just like the people." The male sighed a bit, resting his cheek on his hand, staring at the wall sadly.

Lily also let out a sigh, bringing a paw to his forehead. "Well, if you're gonna stay here, at least keep your from being Edolas a secret alright?"

The male blinked a few times, his mouth curling into a large grin as he hugged Lily tightly. "Of course Lily! Thank you so much!" He let go and danced around the guild hall, earning several confused looks. Eventually, he fell soundly asleep under a table in the guild hall when Lisanna walked in calmly. She looked around for him but with no avail until she felt a finger tap her shoulder. "Are you looking for me. Lisanna?"

She grinned and turned around, smiling at him. "[y/n]! Where were you? I mean, it's good to see you again." Lisanna blushed a bit, averting her eyes.

"Under a table and apparently asleep." He shrugged with a smile. "How was that job of yours?"

She blinked but held her smile. "It was really easy actually. Thanks for asking."

They both stood there grinning until Elfman took Lisanna home. All of the guild members disappeared, leaving the long haired male alone. He heaved a sigh and walked out, unknowing where he was going to stay until he had found a large tree. He cracked a grin and jumped into it, leaning against the trunk of the tree while laying on a large branch. Slowly, the male drifted off into a deep sleep, laying comfortably in his tree to dream about having a proper family.

_

**Okay you people that have actually read this / Firstly, thank you for reading and a future thank you for the comments. Please do leave a comment as I still need to work on my typing style and my wording... I hope you enjoyed. =^.^=**


	3. And The Memories Come Flooding Back

As the sun arose the next morning, the male opened his [e/c] eyes, blinking at the sudden light. A soft smile pulled at his lips as the male jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on the ground beneath. A young couple gasped and stared at him, wondering where that 'flying' guy came from. He laughed quietly, waving to them in apology before going to a lake where he jumped in to get clean, splashing around in the aqua blue water. He shook his head quickly after getting out, looking much like a dog as he did so. He wandered into the guild hall, his clothes dry but his long [h/c] hair still held some moisture. He walked over to Mirajane, another smile playing on his lips. "Good morning Mirajane."

She turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Oh [y/n], good morning." She handed him a large glass of apple juice, the male taking it into his hand and sipping at it happily.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" He asked, taking another small sip of the juice. He heard the door open and smelled a familiar perfume that he had scented the day before.

She looked at him, waving at Lisanna while speaking. "I slept alright. How about you? Did you find a place to stay?" She looked him in the eye, genuinely curious.

He grinned as Lisanna took a seat beside him, sipping at a glass of tea that had been placed out for her. "Morning~" She sang, clearly excited.

"Well, good morning Lisanna. And to answer your question Mirajane, I did. However, it will be only temporary as it may get a little too cold in the winter to stay there." He waved to Lisanna, offering a large smile. "And how did you sleep last night?" He blushed softly, trying to spark a conversation to hear the white haired girl's soothing voice.

"Well, I slept alright. How about you?" A dark blush formed on her cheeks as she smiled back, enjoying the males calm sounding voice, having been sounding almost like a singer.

"I slept pretty well actually. Well, besides the sun filling my eyes right when I woke up." He chuckled softly, finishing his drink before looking around once more at the guild hall, spotting Lily and Gajeel walking in the front doors. He cast a wink at Lily who grinned at him, both of them trying not to laugh.

"Uhh. [y/n]... Your hair..." Lisanna stammered, making the male laugh quietly.

"Well, I did bathe this morning. Pardon me for a moment." He stood up and shook like a dog again, his [h/c] hair swaying and flying about as he stood back up. The male brought a hand up to his head, quickly tousling his hair in efforts to make it settle. He grinned at the girl, his [e/c] eyes sparkling slightly in the light of the guild hall. "Better at all?" He asked, his blush growing darker with Lisanna's not too far behind.

"It really does." She grinned at him, casting a glance at the request board. "Would you like to go on a job with me?" She asked quickly, not wanting to make anything awkward.

He smiled gently and offered her a hand. "Of course. I'd love to Lisanna." He let out a soft giggle as she took his hand, the two of them walking to the request board, scanning for a decent request.

"That one!" They both giggled, looking at each other with a laugh. "I guess great minds think alike." Lisanna giggled, pulling the request from the wall. They both read it happily, studying the paper before Lisanna looked at the [h/c] haired male. "Ready?" She asked quietly, not wanting any unwanted attention.

He grinned with a small nod. "I am. Shall we go?" He asked back, ready to help her sneak out of the guild hall. She nodded, almost letting out a yelp when she was lifted bridal style into the male's arms, him jumping to the second floor before slipping out the window, landing gently on his feet.

She blinked at him, looking up at his features as he set her down. "Where'd you learn to do that?" She asked, her blue eyes gleaming in the summer sunlight.

"Back home actually. We hadn't had much magic power so I learned how to train myself in physical strength so that is any squabbles came about, I could defend myself. Sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled shyly, hoping he didn't terrify the girl that much.

"It's fine. It was fun actually. Where did you come from?" She asked, her head tilting in curiosity.

He grinned at her slightly. "I'll tell you when we get out of ear shot of the exceeds. I don't want anyone to know I told you because I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Sound good?" The grin on his face formed to a polite smile.

"Alright! Another question though. Why are you going to tell me and not someone else?" She asked another question, the two of them now walking at a fast pace to get away.

When the male felt the distance to be far enough and they were in a forest, he stood in a small clearing. "The reason I feel I can tell you is because not only are you the most beautiful girl I've met, you seem too kind, gentle and trustworthy not to tell." He smiled shyly, a dark blush on his cheeks lit up his whole face.

Lisanna blushed in return, a small smile playing on her lips. "You're so kind." Her voice was small as she walked over to hug the male who tensed up in her grasp. "Thank you. [y/n]."

She nuzzled into his neck as he hugged back slowly. "I didn't say anything that is worth you thanking me. It was only the truth Lisanna." His reply came out slowly and hushed as both of their grips tightened. The male was the first to pull away, moving to sit down on a tree stump, patting the spot beside him to show that he would prefer her company. "You said you wanted to know where I came from so as promised, I'll tell you. I was born here on Earth Land but I was brought to Edolas when I was young because of the anima. Everyone I knew had just disappeared on me so I got used to being around everyone there. If I am correct, we have met before. It was quite some time ago while you were in Edolas as well but we were good friends. I remember showing you around. The way you hugged me made my memories flood back to me." He inhaled slowly, trying to calm his now shaking body.

Lisanna clapped a hand to her mouth. "W-wait... It was you... OH MY GOD [Y/N]" She screamed happily pulling him into another tight embrace. "I can't believe I found you again! I missed you so much [y/n]" She pulled away and looked into his [e/c] eyes, a loving gaze in hers as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "How did you get here though?" She asked it like nothing happened.

The male's eyes widened, a dark blush on his cheeks. "Well, I got pulled here by the reverse anima I think... I haven't been here for that long though so I'm thinking that maybe I just dissipated from Edolas in my sleep." He smiled gently, bringing his lips to hers once again. She smiled and kissed back softly before pulling away, moving to take the male's hand, pulling him along the path. "W-where are we going?" He blinked in confusion though he gripped her hand, walking beside the other.

Lisanna turned to look at him. "Well, we have that job to do silly." She giggled quietly, moving at a fast pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the job request~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my god... So tired..." The male laid on the ground next to Lisanna, both of them panting quietly.

Lisanna yawned in reply, curling up close to the male for warmth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"[y/n]! Wanna go on another job?" Lisanna giggled cheerfully at the male who was on his normal stool with a large glass of apple juice.

He smiled at her, pulling the girl into a hug which earned them a few odd stares from their guildmates. "Of course~" He purred into her ear which made the girl giggle.

Mirajane smiled at the couple brightly. "Be careful you two." She warned, giving the male a half glare which made him shudder.

"I know, I know. Don't let her get hurt." He giggled softly while Lisanna rolled her eyes.

Their guildmates passed glances as Gajeel spoke up. "You two just started dating and you act like you've known each other for years..." He trailed off and shook his head slowly.

The couple smiled at each other while the same thoughts ran through everyone in the guild's thoughts. _**'Oh god. Not again'**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Okay. I dunno how this turned out but whatever. I'm not really sure if there's going to be any more of this being posted anywhere but I guess if demands are high enough. If let's say 7-10 people want more then how can I deny the public. If you have any requests then I'll try my best to write them for you so don't be afraid to ask. I can put OC's into things too so I guess if you'd like to share a bunch of information about one then I can put him/her in a story. As always, thank you for reading and I hope to see you again~**


End file.
